Tyrannosaurus at the Allianz
by Cielag
Summary: Whilst in Munich, Stephen and Connor are awakened late one night to find that a curious Tyrannosaurus rex has entered the city.   one-shot


**Characters:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** none  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> "Primeval" doesn't belong to me, at all, and I am merely borrowing characters.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Whilst in Munich, Stephen and Connor are awakened late one night to find that a curious Tyrannosaurus rex has entered the city.

* * *

><p>"Look, look there!" Connor nearly shouted as he and Stephen Hart scampered quietly along the snow, tailing the mighty monster that had emerged from the anomaly only moments ago. Connor grinned excitedly, his pace picking up as he followed along quietly. "I told you it was only curious about the light!"<p>

"Connor shh! Keep your voice down!" Stephen hissed as he tried to keep up with Connor.

Unlike his colleague, Stephen wasn't particularly thrilled about being out after midnight on a freezing December night in Munich, Germany. He longed for the hotel room that he had been lounging in, enjoying the luxurious bed that he had all to himself. Leave it to prehistory to ruin what should have been a quiet night.

"Would you look at that!" Connor exclaimed, stopping in the open of the snow-covered parking lot. He gestured at the Tyrannosaur with a mad grin on his face, "It was the lights! I knew it would be the lights! What dinosaur wouldn't be curious about this big glowing thing in the middle of nowhere?"

"A very stupid one," Stephen growled under his breath as he took refuge behind a car that had been left there overnight.

He couldn't help the grumpiness. In the last five missions he had been bit, clawed, spit on, and peed on. None of those counted the time he went for a wild ride on the back of a Gargantuavis, a relatively harmless, ostrich-sized bird from the early Cretaceous. That was his most recent encounter and his back still hadn't fully recovered from being thrown down that rocky hill.

A bang and a crash startled Stephen out of his thoughts and he looked up in time to see the Tyrannosaurus rex moving cautiously away from the side of the large football stadium that had changed its lighting from red to blue. No one was certain whether or not this particular theropod could see colour, but undoubtedly the sudden shift had startled it and it reacted accordingly.

A deep rumbling was heard as the Tyrannosaurus lowered its head and drew closer to the stadium. For Stephen, the stadium was nothing terribly special. In fact, the Allianz Arena looked almost like a tire with the interior being completely closed off to the outside. It was home to the famed football club, Bayern Munich, and right now, it was being thoroughly investigated by a curious Tyrannosaurus Rex.

A strong wind blew across the area and both Stephen and Connor watched the Tyrannosaurus shake its head and snort in protest. It opened its mouth and snarled but snow immediately blew into its mouth. This provoked the Tyrannosaurus into emitting an even more threatening growl before it promptly turned towards the direction in which it came.

"Good, go home!" Stephen breathed quietly. He looked over at Connor, waiting for his undoubtedly childish and extremely annoying remark, but only saw him standing there with a big grin on his face, completely exposed to the creature's line of sight.

"Connor!" Stephen grabbed Connor by the back of his jacket and yanked him behind the car, and threw him into the snow. "Have you gone mad? It could have seen you!"

"Yeah, and it could have seen that!" replied Connor in an indignant fashion as he brushed the snow off of him. "It's not likely too though."

"Yeah, it doesn't like the cold," replied Stephen as he looked back at the Tyrannosaurus, who was moving swiftly towards the anomaly that was already beginning to shimmer and contract, a sign that it was ready to close.

"The snow just goes into its nostrils and its eyes," said Connor, observing with a relieved sigh as the Tyrannosaurs plunged back into the anomaly. "Yeah, it wants nothing to do with our world."

Only a few seconds after the tail disappeared the anomaly contracted one more time and then vanished all together. Connor leapt from his spot and raced out to where the creature had walked and put his foot down next to the large footprint.

"Think they'll buy that this might have been some sort of hoax?" Connor asked. "Or is Jenny going to have her work cut out for her? Maybe I'll just destroy the evidence myself, but would you look at these footprints! They're absolutely perfect!"

Stephen just raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"You know, actually… if I mess up these prints someone will see us. And if they see that broken window… they'll remember that they saw us and think that we did it. So maybe… yes, we'll just leave this for Jenny to get all cleared up. She's our PR and all…"

"Any more anomalies that we need to know about?" Stephen hissed irritably as he shoved his hands in his jacket pocket and began marching back towards their rental car.

"No, we're fine for now," replied Connor absently as he looked back at the Allianz, which had returned to a red glow. He grinned and remarked, "Maybe the T-rex is a Bayern fan and wanted to wish the team some luck for tomorrow's match here!"

"Connor, don't be absurd," said Stephen in a rather moody tone. "Bayern is in Manchester right now and if anything, that T-Rex would be rooting for City…"

Stephen's words came to a halt and he quickly looked at Connor, hoping that he hadn't heard that last part, but by the excited grin on Connor's face, Stephen knew that he had said too much. Shaking his head, Stephen unlocked the car and dove into the driver's seat.

"Don't say it…" he warned Connor before starting up the car.

Connor's eyes radiated the excitement he felt at this revelation until he couldn't hold it back any longer. He burst out, "I can't believe it! You're a ManCity fan!"

Stephen scowled at Connor and said, "We are not talking about this."

"A ManCity fan!" laughed Connor. "I can't believe it took a Tyrannosaurus Rex here at the Allianz to get you to admit that you're a ManCity fan!"

Rolling his eyes, Stephen set his gaze on only the road and silently hoped that by ignoring Connor he would soon shut up. But of course, as Stephen recalled regretfully, since when had that ever worked? ~*~


End file.
